Infinite Loop
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: I came before the end of Aperture Science. I didn't have an effect on the activities there, or what might happen. But I left warnings. Because I could not stop for death, he kindly stopped for me. The story of a test subject.
1. Chapter 1

Allo! Welcome to my fanfic! So, as typical of me as a writer, after I get the first chapter back from my beta, I go on long detailed explination of what your about to read. If you don't care, skip to the line.

First of all, before anyone asks, no, this character is not Chell (AKA, the player), it is an origional character I put in to give the test chambers and interactions with GLaDOS, and whatever else a little character. If I had retold it form Chell's point of view, it would be a run through, just like the game. I haven't given the character much depth in this chapter, but I will in future chapters. It's hard to give somebody depth when their putting a button on a switch. Also, just so you know, you may notice this OC is rather cautious around the technology, that's because she has a brain :D AKA, She isn't going to run into stuff if she has no clue what it does.

I'll likely be doing one chapter per test chamber, expanding on it all with some character stuff if it's a short one, so expect lots of that in the first few chapters. But I may lump a few shorties together, obviously.

And last, but certainly not least, my beta for this story, Saika! I like her! She gives feedback! :) Because I can't be alone in hating it when a beta only checks spelling, and gives no thought to the story or sentence structure. In short, I give Saika hugs and thanks. You're awesome. :)

Also, (I said it was last, I lied) thanks for reading. Portal is a loved game, but it simply doesn't get enough love in the fanfiction community. There are more minesweeper fanfics than there are Portal. So I hope each and everyone of you know that you're helping the Portal fandom. Don't just read my stuff, read the other Portal fics to! I recomend My Friend: The Cube by randominuyasha.

Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, just in time to see a bubble of blue tinted glass slide away. Sitting up quickly, just in time to slip from the tiny, space-age bed before the dome once again sealed. I looked around for a moment, and took in my surroundings. A glass room, with no apparent door. I could break the glass open, I guess, but everything here seems space aged. It's probably fibre glass something. Not easy to break. I picked up the clipboard on the table across from the bed.

'Hm… That's cute.' I thought, scanning over the images. They depicted various pictures of what I could only describe as instructions for something. A stickman getting hit with a box, a stickman jumping into an oval, something shooting the stickman, and the last, an off topic picture of a piece of cake. Aside from the cake, the stickman looked like he wasn't enjoying his time. But cake? That was as confusing as anything I could remember.

Also on the table were a mug and a radio. I don't dare to drink whatever is in the mug. It's more likely than not something awful. The radio on the other hand was playing a bright happy tune, singing to itself.

"**Hello," **I jumped a little at the voice, dropping the clipboard right on my toe. It was then I realized that I had something attached to my legs, preventing me from putting my heel to the ground. "**and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one.**"

'That's creepy.' I thought to myself. 'Aperture Science, huh…'

"**Your specimen has been processed, and we are now ready to begin the test proper.**"

'Specimen? Test? Oh, no. I'm horrible with written tests.'

"**Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur. For your own safety and the safety of others, please refrain from touching-**"At that point the computerized speech shorted, buzzed for a moment, and spoke Spanish briefly. It was about then I noticed the counter above a metal portion of the room. There was another, identical counter just outside, and it counted down at less then ten seconds. This frightened me, because I had no clue what was going to happen.

'Serious… so this isn't a written test… so what _is_ it, then? What kind of…'

"**I'm back.**" It was almost a shock when the voice came back from its insanity. "**The portal will open in three, two, one.**"

Out of nowhere, a gaping hole appeared in the wall. It was certainly big enough to step through, and rimmed with flaming orange, with a similar, blue ring appearing outside. I stared into the portal for a moment, realizing that the person in the orange jumpsuit I saw standing hesitantly in profile, was me. Turning to the other, I saw myself looking away, focused on another image, evidently the one of myself. I moved an arm, so did the image. Taking all logic into consideration, I carefully tested it, putting a hand through, then an arm, then jumping whole heartedly through the portal.

Not entirely surprised at finding myself outside the blue portal, I tested a hand right back through, craning my head around to see my arm come out the other side.

"**While we realize that this new portal technology must be fascinating, we encourage that you continue with the test, because you will be seeing even more portals later, and will not need to save this one.**"

Being prompted, I pulled my hand back. Turning, I cautiously walked around the glass room, finding an open door. The whole room was watched by a camera stationed above, on the wall. The next room had a large button, another door, this time closed, and a fixture on the ceiling which quickly dropped a large box. I looked at it questioningly for a while, and picked it up. For its size, it was surprisingly light, and I could carry it with one arm.

The button had a blue dotted line going from the door. Taking this as indication of what the button might do, I lifted a bare foot and pushed down on the surface. The door promptly opened, but closed as soon as I removed my foot. So I did the obvious: took my big box and put it on the button.

'Not so hard now, is it?' I thought to myself. 'Easier than a written test any day. Putting a box on a button. Open a door, advance a level. Let's keep moving, then.'

As I walked towards the door, the voice began to speak again "**Excellent. Please proceed into the chamber lock after completing each test. First however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit.**"

I did so, and quickly stopped, afraid to touch it for fear of something horrible happening.

"**This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it – for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube.**"

'Storage Cube… don't bring it into the lift. Got it.' I continued through the grid and into the lift, leaning against the side. There was soft padding, and though it wasn't the cleanest, most comfortable lift one could ask for, it seemed very high tech. It shook and rattled slightly as it went up, and I waited for the doors to open, so I could start this 'test' for real.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I forget, I want to take a moment to say, I'm aware that my character isn't totally developed, and will be in later chapters. I was just reeeeaaaaally lazy when I wrote the first, and I'm putting more work into this and future chapters. Thanks for all the advice and support.

--

The lift continued to rock uncomfortable as it rose. I leaned against the handle bar, still not totally used to the new feeling of walking entirely on my toes. I tapped one leg-bar, as I decided to call them, on the ground, and it vibrated obnoxiously. I sighed. Before I knew it, the doors to the lift slid open, and I looked up at the room beyond them.

It was a small, square hallway, which lead quickly into a bigger room. I stood up straight and started forward, peering around the corner. As I stepped into the larger room, a white sign flickered to life. It read in huge, bold letters, **01**. Looking around the room, I found it to be even bigger than I expected. It was, really, another hallway, that led to a drop-off to another, even larger room, separated into four by panes of glass. In one portion, there was a door, and in the others, a large red button and a box.

I hesitated again to jump down to the floor there. It wasn't a very far drop, only about six or seven feet, but decided to go for it, and leaped.

Reaching with my toes I tried to land on them, but instead I bounced off my leg-bars and promptly fell on my rear, whining about it quietly to myself. I rubbed my back end in torment, and sat up, looking around for a way to the door.

"**Please place the Weighted Storage Cube on the Fifteen Hundred Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button.**" The voice boomed from invisible speakers.

"Wow, really. I think I got that from last rooms little button-door fiasco, smart ass. And thanks, Aperture, you dumb leg-bars made me fall over and now my back hurts, too!" I yelled, taking out my frustration towards the pre-recorded voice. I was alone in the room, after all. There was a pane of frosted glass with a room behind it, but nobody seemed to be there.

"**Your criticism is noted. Also, your heel springs may have negative side effects at first, such as frequent trips, falls, bruises, and concussions, but the enrichment center reminds you that they will save you from death when falling from even the most incredible heights.**"

'Damn, that thing is smart…' I thought to myself, not daring to continue talking out loud. 'High tech artificial intelligence.'

None the less, I pushed myself up off the ground, and looked behind me. Sure enough, there was an orange rimmed oval awaiting me on the wall, glowing and neatly presenting me with the image of a big red button. Instead of going right through, though, I stopped to think of how to get the cube.

Suddenly, without warning, they portal seemed to explode in blue, giving me a new setting on the other side. This time, I saw the door. The one I was supposed to open.

"Hm…' I thought. 'So if logic applies…' Before I could even finish thinking it, I found myself looking at a cube. I was right.

I walked quickly through, trying to stay speedy in the event the portal decided to move while I was taking the box. I took it under one arm, and full out leaped out into the main portion of the room. Soon enough, I found the button in my sights again, and ran to place the box on the button. In my haste, however, I threw it, and it sat mockingly on one edge of the red platform, not holding it down.

I walked back to the cube, picking it up and placing it properly on the button.

"**Perfect. Please move quickly to the chamber lock, as the effects of prolonged exposure to the Button are not part of this test.**" As I turned back to leave the button, and hopefully the test chamber, the blue portal disintegrated before my eyes.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, slapping a hand on the wall. I sighed. "It'll come back around."

Being a total idiot, I waited leaning against that very wall. The heel springs were still bugging me, and some time to lean against a wall would be a good thing, I thought. On the other hand, when the portal came back around, I fell through the wall, hitting my shoulder hard to the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I whined, scrambling out from between the two rooms. Despite the 'wow cool' factor, it isn't pleasant to be able to see half of your body across the room.

Soon again, I could see the door, now open thanks to the use of a cube and a button. I jumped through the portal, running through the door and the grid to the lift, which shook lightly as it continued to the next test. I rubbed my shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on it. "Serious injuries may occur…" I recited, wondering just how much dangerous these tests could get.


End file.
